jenns_pokemonfandomcom-20200214-history
Huntail (Pokémon)
|} Huntail (Japanese: ハンテール Huntail) is a introduced in Generation III. It evolves from when traded holding a . It is one of Clamperl's final forms, the other being . Biology Huntail is a light-blue aquatic Pokémon with a serpentine body. Orange, semi-circular fins run the length of its spine, and there are two additional fins on the underside of its lower jaw. A large, fan-like fin projects from the top of its head. Its body and face is dotted with white spots that are bordered by orange rings. There are also orange rings surrounding its eyes, and it has a large mouth filled with sharp teeth. The tip of its tail is shaped similarly to a fish with a single dorsal and pectoral fin and glowing eyespots. It uses this fish-like tail to attract prey, and then uses its mouth to grab and swallow the prey whole. It swims by wiggling its body, and its eyes can see even in darkness. Its sturdy spine allows it to survive high pressure deep under the . In the anime In the main series Major appearances Huntail first appeared in The Evolutionary War. In that particular episode a person has to be on Island C to evolve into a Huntail. Minor appearances Huntail made a cameo appearance in The Relicanth Really Can. A Huntail appeared in the opening of Lucario and the Mystery of Mew. Multiple Huntail also appeared in Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea. A Huntail appeared in Up Close and Personable! Multiple Huntail appeared in one of the aquarium tanks in Going for the Gold!. Pokédex entries . It uses its fish shaped tail to entice prey before snapping it up in its large jaws.}} In Pokémon Generations ]] Two wild Huntail appeared in the waters that surrounded the Mossdeep Space Center in The Cavern. In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Huntail has appeared in aquariums belonging to Mr. Briney and Team Aqua in Stick This in Your Craw, Crawdaunt I. It also made a cameo appearance as a Pokémon that swam on while she trained herself to be part of the wild in Rayquaza Redemption II. In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} }} |} |} }} }} |link=Pal Park|area= }} |} |} (Fishing in )}} }} (Fishing in )}} }} |} |} ( )}} }} }} |} |} |} |} In side games |t=fff|area=Evolve }} |area=Endless Level 55, Forever Level 5, Pair Trozei, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia|area=Sea of Wailord}} |link=Pokémon Ranger: Guardian Signs|area=Canal Ruins}} |} |} |area=Beach: Echo Valley (post-ending)}} |area=Vehicle Gallery: Slithering Trains}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Violeta Palace: Stage 395}} |area=Pearl Marsh: Moonlit Island (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |Aqua Ring|Water|Status|—|—|20}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Body Slam|Normal|Physical|85|100|15}} |Brine|Water|Special|65|100|10||'}} |Confuse Ray|Ghost|Status|—|100|10}} |Endure|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} |Mud Sport|Ground|Status|—|—|15}} |Muddy Water|Water|Special|90|85|10||'}} |Refresh|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Supersonic|Normal|Status|—|55|20}} |Water Pulse|Water|Special|60|100|20||'}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Side game data |- |- |- . }} |- |- |- |} Evolution holding |no2=367 |name2=Huntail |type1-2=Water}} Sprites Trivia * Despite being a pure Pokémon, it bears a Poké Assist in Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia. Origin It appears to have been based on the , or . It also resembles the rarely seen , mainly because of its orange-colored crest and fins. Name origin Huntail may be a combination of hunt or 斑点 hanten (speck or fleck) and tail. In other languages and abyss |fr=Serpang|frmeaning=From serpent and and maybe fang |es=Huntail|esmeaning=Same as English name |it=Huntail|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=헌테일 Huntail|komeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |zh_cmn=獵斑魚 Liè Bān Yú|zh_cmnmeaning=From its Japanese name. Combination of , , and . Literally "Hunting speckled fish". |hi=हान्टेइल Huntail|himeaning=Transliteration of English name }} External links |} de:Aalabyss fr:Serpang it:Huntail ja:ハンテール pl:Huntail zh:猎斑鱼